


Rude...?

by Deschayne



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Nibelheim Incident, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Reno (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII), Psychological Trauma, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: In einem ungeführten Gespräch schüttet Reno sein Herz aus.





	Rude...?

Rude...?  
  
Reden wir. Reden wir endlich drüber. Über den riesigen Haufen Scheisse. Du weisst schon, welchen. Gibt nur einen, über den wir nie geredet haben. Du nimmst einen Schluck von deinem Bier und ich weiss, ich werde auch heute die Fresse halten, um dir genau dieses Bier nicht zu versauen. Den Feierabend. Heh. Morgen werde ich die Fresse halten, weil wir nen Auftrag haben. Gründe gibt's genug. Früher war's zu frisch. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Zu lange her, die riesige Scheisse.  
  
Ich erinner mich trotzdem dran, als wär's erst gestern gewesen. Bah. Was für'n abgedroschener Standardspruch. Wohl ganz gut, dass ich nicht laut red. Spätestens jetzt hättest du gelacht. Aber ich weiss auch, du hättest aufgehört, sobald du kapiert hättest, worum's geht. Und dann hätte ich mich noch schlechter gefühlt, weil ich dir das Lachen genauso versaut hätte wie dein Bier.  
  
Ich weiss noch haargenau, was du auf dem Rückweg gesagt hast. Was ich gesagt hab.  
  
,Rude..?' Damit hab ich angefangen. Nicht anders als gerade. Aber damals hatte ich die Eier, es laut auszusprechen. ...Nah. Waren keine Eier involviert. War jugendliche Dummheit. Überforderung. Auf jeden Fall die Unfähigkeit, das Maul zu halten. Ich hatte nicht mal ne verdammte Wahl. Hat einfach so losgebrabbelt, mein Maul.  
  
,Was immer dir gerade durch den Kopf geht, bleib nicht stehen', hast du gesagt. Wort für Wort. Und genau gewusst, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist, Wort für Wort. Du selbst bist gelaufen wie ein Uhrwerk. Zuerst ein Stück vor mir, darum konnt ich's so gut sehen. Nicht mechanisch, ich meine damit... Irgendwie stoisch und ruhig. Zu der Zeit hätte ich's wohl anders genannt. Vor allem nicht stoisch. Ich glaub, den Begriff hab ich da noch nicht mal gekannt. Zumindest seine Bedeutung nicht.  
  
,Das ist alles ein Haufen Scheisse.' Und das war der Augenblick, in dem ich die Sache zum ersten Mal so genannt und damit getauft hab. Geboren war sie da schon. ,Das ist alles... ein riesiger Haufen Scheisse. Wir...'  
  
,Einen Fuß vor den anderen', hast du dann gesagt und warst plötzlich auf meiner Höhe. Oder auch nicht; in meiner Erinnerung bist du's zumindest ab da. Keine Ahnung, wie du auf einmal dort hingekommen bist. Vielleicht hast du dich zurückfallen lassen und ich hab's nicht mitgekriegt. Ich glaub, ich hab ne Menge nicht mitgekriegt.  
  
,Ich kann das nicht. Kannst du das? Ich... Ich kann das nicht, Rude', hab ich gestammelt. Genau das.  
  
,Links, rechts, links, rechts, links, rechts.' Eine Weile hat das funktioniert, dieses Mantra. Bin deinem vorgegebenen Takt gefolgt. Bis ich's plötzlich nicht mehr bin. ,Reno!' Da hast du dann Ernst gemacht, während ich hysterisch rumgeschrien und auf meine gelähmten Beine gestarrt hab.  
  
,Die sind einfach stehengeblieben! Ich war das nicht!' Vielleicht hast du's mir nie geglaubt, aber es ist keine Lüge gewesen. Im nächsten Moment standest du vor mir und deine Hände haben mich geschüttelt.  
  
,Reno, sieh mich an! Sieh mich an, Reno!' Also hab ich dich angesehen, mir blieb ja auch nichts anderes, und die Welt bestand nur noch aus deinem Gesicht mit meinen aufgerissenen Augen drin, weil deine Brille gespiegelt hat. Hab ich aber nicht sofort kapiert, hab mich also wirklich erschrocken für ne Sekunde.  
  
,Hast du ihre Haut gesehen?' Meine Stimme ist ganz dünn geworden und gebrochen. Hat geklungen wie die von nem verdammten Teenager. So kieksend, irgendwie. Ist echt seltsam, aber ich hatte ganz tief drin noch genug Kraft in mir, dass mir das peinlich sein konnte. Und 'n Teil von mir ist gerade tatsächlich froh, dass wir nicht laut über die Sache reden, weil du dich sonst mit Pech dran erinnern würdest. Also daran, wie scheisse meine Stimme auf einmal geklungen hat. ,Was tun wir hier?'  
  
,Unsere Arbeit', hast du mir erklärt. Ganz nüchtern, ganz stoisch. Ganz Uhrwerk.  
  
,Nein. Neineinein. Das hier... ist ein riesiger Haufen Scheisse.' Bei dem Neineinein hab ich den Kopf geschüttelt. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis dein Gesicht vor mir verschwommen ist und ganz komische, verzerrte Proportionen bekommen hat.  
  
,Hör mir gut zu. Ich werde Tag und Nacht mit dir drüber reden, wenn's sein muss, aber jetzt wirst du einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen und weitergehen. Das ist dein Job jetzt gerade. Mehr nicht. Hast du verstanden?'  
  
,Sie heisst Allis', hab ich stattdessen geantwortet.  
  
A-l-l-i-s.  
  
Aber ich hatte anscheinend trotzdem verstanden. Ich konnte nämlich meine Beine wieder bewegen.  
  
...  
  
Rude...?  
  
Du hast mir damals den Arsch gerettet.  
  
Nicht, weil du mich nicht zurückgelassen, sondern weil du mich nicht einfach getragen hast. Du hast mich gezwungen, selber zu laufen. Im Gegensatz zu - .....Erinnerst du dich eigentlich an dieses Ra?  
  
Du siehst mich nicht an, aber schweigst ein Ja, und das ist gut genug.  
  
Raaaa. Hat geklungen wie ein Tier. Aber ich wusste es besser, sofort. Hab mir nicht mal einreden können, dass es ein Tier ist. Hätte ja auch nichts gebracht.  
  
Ich fand das irgendwie... Das klingt wirklich abgefuckt, aber ich fand es immer irgendwie passend, weisst du. Ra. Wenn du dich verbrennst, diese Art Schmerz, dieses auf- und abschwellende Brausen, irgendwie - das fühlt sich nicht an wie Aua, das ist so ein... Na so ein wellenartiges Ra eben. Scheisse, Schmerzen lassen sich echt schwer beschreiben. Aber sie hat das sozusagen richtig auf den, naja, Punkt gebracht. Mit ihrem Ra-Geschrei und ihrem halb verkohlten Körper, die kleine Allis. A-l-l-i-s, weil's von Allison kam. Ich hab das aber auch erst hinterher erfahren, als ich im Register nachgeschaut hab. Also wie sie geschrieben wird. Wurde. Oder wird, was weiss ich.  
  
Ich hab das übernommen, so für mich selbst. Das Ra, meine ich. Es - aber das spielt keine Rolle. Seltsam, dass das so hängengeblieben ist, aber nicht der Gestank. Es hat doch gestunken, oder? Es muss gestunken haben, aber - ich könnte schwören, es hat nach Tannen gerochen. Auch an dem Tag. Ehrlich. Nibelheim hat immer nach Tannen und Felsen gerochen. Vielleicht haben die Felsen auch nie gerochen und es war irgendwas anderes, aber ich fand den Geruch immer felsig. Diese eine Note unter dem Tannenduft eben. Die war felsig, aber frag mich nicht, was genau ich damit mein. Ist das überhaupt 'n Wort, ,felsig'? Du weisst aber, wovon ich spreche, oder? Lach nicht, aber das ist mir wichtig.  
  
Du lachst nicht, sondern knibbelst wortlos an dem Etikett deiner Flasche herum und ich bin dir gerade so scheiss dankbar dafür.  
  
...  
  
Rude...?  
  
Sind das überhaupt Tannen gewesen? Als hätte ich Ahnung von Nadelbäumen.  
  
Direkt neben der Shinra Villa standen welche. Die haben sogar überlebt.  
  
Ob das so eine Selbstschutzsache ist? So ein Mechanismus der Psyche, meine ich. Dass der Gestank in meinem Kopf überpinselt wird von - So als würden Duftbäumchen im Gedächtnis hängen. Heh. Sogar in Tannenform. Nein, ist nicht witzig. War's nie.  
  
Es war ein riesiger Haufen Scheisse, Rude.  
  
Soll ich dir noch was Unwitziges nicht erzählen? Ich dachte erst, die hätte 'n Kleid an. Oder zumindest so ein Röckchen. Verbrannt natürlich, klar. In Fetzen. War auch verbrannt und in Fetzen, war aber kein Kleid oder Röckchen. Jedenfalls gut, dass ich's ihr nicht ausgezogen hab, wie ich's zuerst wollte. Hatte das so im Hinterkopf, so quasi zwischen den Duftbäumchen irgendwo, dass man das nicht macht bei Verbrennungsopfern. Haben wir das irgendwann mal gelernt oder hab ich das aus dem Fernsehen? Da gab's diese Reihe auf CTT, wo sie Feuerwehrmänner bei der Arbeit... Fuck, ich komm nicht mehr drauf.  
  
...  
  
„Rude...?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Wie hieß nochmal die Dokureihe auf CTT mit den Feuerwehrmännern?"  
  
„,Auf heisser Spur'."  
  
„Pfffff-fff-ffff...."  
  
„Wirklich."  
  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich wieder. ...Mir ist damals nur nie aufgefallen, was für'n dämlicher Titel das war."  
  
Am Ende hat das wohl keine Rolle gespielt. Die Sache mit dem Kleid, das keins war. Aber ich fühl mich - ...  
  
...Reden wir über Verdot.  
  
Über das erste Feuer. Das in Kalm, von dem wir keine Ahnung hatten, als wir alle im Kreis standen und uns wie verfickte Helden gefühlt haben, während hinter uns ihr Ra aus dem Zelt kam. Vielleicht hast du's nicht gehört, aber ich. Sie hat nie aufgehört damit. Ich hab mich besser gefühlt wegen dem Zelt, ehrlich. War ja würdevoller und so. So als würd's weniger wehtun, halb verbrannt aber immerhin würdevoll in nem Zelt zu liegen und von nem rothaarigen, fremden Onkel gesagt zu bekommen, dass alles gut wird. Ja, ich hab das tatsächlich gesagt. War gelogen, wusste ich auch, ich lag nur falsch, was die Art der Lüge anging. Für sie hat's keinen Unterschied gemacht, das Zelt und die netten Worte und die ganze Würde. Aber für mich. Mir - Mir hat's weniger wehgetan. Bis zu dem Punkt, wo die Wahrheit rausgekommen ist. Dass wir einfach nur Idioten waren.  
  
Für nen kurzen Moment wollte ich einfach mit ihr abhauen. Ab durch die Tannen, die vielleicht keine waren, einfach weg jedenfalls. Warum auch nicht, so als Idiot. Aber wir wären ja nicht weit gekommen, selbst wenn ihr Zustand nicht so kritisch gewesen wäre. Frag einfach Zack. Geht nicht? Siehst du, genau das mein ich.  
  
Du kennst doch den alten Spruch: Entweder du handelst als Mensch oder als Turk. Dazwischen gibt's nichts. Weisst du, was? Das ist auch ein riesiger Haufen Scheisse. Wenn du als Mensch handelst, kommst du eben nicht weit. Und Verdot... Verdot hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir nicht als Turks handeln konnten.   
  
Und das - das war der allergrößte Haufen Scheisse, Rude. Uns die Sache abzunehmen, meine ich, mit dieser scheissnoblen Absicht, in die er uns nicht mal eingeweiht hat. Er hat uns einfach in ein Zelt gepackt und dort weiterschreien lassen. Er hat das echt geglaubt, also dass das ne gute Idee wäre. Dass er uns davor bewahren müsste, so zu werden wie er. Als wäre das 'n erstrebenswerter Zustand, anders zu sein. Als Turk. Er hätte mich zwingen müssen, weiterzugehen. So wie du.  
  
Nibelheim hätte unser Kalm sein müssen, Rude.  
  
...  
  
Rude...?  
  
Geht's dir genauso?  
  
Deine Finger hören auf, zu knibbeln. Du schweigst und das reicht mir einmal mehr als Antwort.  
  
Willkommen im Dazwischen, Partner.  
  
Ist noch Platz in meinem Zelt.  
  
Das ist also Verdots Erbe. Genau das. Draussen gab's keinen Ausweg. Aber innen drin. Und genau den hat er uns verbaut. Den Weg in die Kälte, wo's keine Brandwunden und kein Ra mehr gegeben hätte. Nur Tannenduft mit ner felsigen Note drunter. Im Land der seligen Taubheit, wo die unverkohlten Bäumchen an ihren Bändchen baumeln. Direkt neben der Shinra Villa.  
  
Verstehst du jetzt?  
  
Als sich dann die Sektorsache ergeben hat - also die eine, große... gibt ja irgendwie nur die, wenn's um mich geht, da schien alles so logisch. So idiotensicher. Da unten, das waren lauter Allises sozusagen, oder was auch immer der Plural ist. Allis in jeder erdenklichen Variante. A-l-l-i-s, A-l-i-c-e, J-a-c-k und J-i-l-l. Ich hab mir vorgestellt, wie von unten 'n ganzer Raaa-Chor ertönt und dann die Platte drauf fällt und für Ruhe sorgt. Endlich raus aus diesem Schwebezustand und ab durch die Tür, die er uns verschlossen hat. Das sollte mein Schlüssel sein. So hatte ich mir das gedacht. Sektor 7... Sektor 7 sollte endlich mein Kalm sein.  
  
...  
  
Rude...?  
  
Es hat nicht funktioniert.  
  
Du hast angefangen, dein Geld rauszukramen. Heute bist du mit dem Bezahlen dran. Hab nicht mitbekommen, dass oder wann du dein Bier ausgetrunken hast. Ist wohl auch egal. Wir stehen auf und ich folge dir hinaus in die eisige Nachtluft.  
  
Links, rechts, links, rechts, links, rechts.  
  
Immer weiter, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend.


End file.
